familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
June 11
Events *1184 BC - Trojan War: Troy was sacked and burned, according to the calculations of Eratosthenes. *631 - Emperor Taizong of Tang, the Emperor of China, sent envoys to the Xueyantuo bearing gold and silk in order to persuade the release of enslaved Chinese prisoners who were captured during the transition from Sui to Tang from the northern frontier; this embassy succeeded in freeing 80,000 Chinese men and women who were then returned to China. *1429 - Hundred Years' War: The start of the Battle of Jargeau. *1509 - Marriage of King Henry VIII of England and Catherine of Aragon. *1594 - Philip II recognized the rights and privileges of the local nobles and chieftains in the Philippines, which paved way to the creation of the Principalía [i.e., elite ruling class of native nobility in Spanish Philippines]. *1774 - Jews in Algiers escape the attacks of the Spanish army. *1776 - Continental Congress appoints Thomas Jefferson, John Adams, Benjamin Franklin, Roger Sherman, and Robert R. Livingston to a committee to draft a declaration of independence. *1788 - Russian explorer Gerasim Izmailov reaches Alaska. *1805 - A fire consumed large portions of Detroit in the Michigan Territory. *1825 - The first cornerstone is laid for Fort Hamilton in New York City. *1837 - The Broad Street Riot occurred in Boston, fueled by ethnic tensions between English-Americans and Irish-Americans. *1866 - The Allahabad High Court (then Agra High Court) is established in India. *1892 - The Limelight Department, one of the world's first film studios, is officially established in Melbourne, Australia. *1898 - Spanish-American War: U.S. war ships start to sail for Cuba. *1901 - New Zealand annexes the Cook Islands. *1907 - George Dennett, aided by Gilbert Jessop, dismisses Northamptonshire for 12 runs, the lowest total in first-class cricket. *1917 - King Alexander assumes the throne of Greece after his father Constantine I abdicated under pressure by allied armies occupying Athens. *1932 - William Forgan Smith becomes Premier of the Australian state of Queensland. *1935 - Inventor Edwin Armstrong gives the first public demonstration of FM broadcasting in the United States, at Alpine. *1936 - International Surrealist Exhibition opens in London, England. *1937 - Great Purge: The Soviet Union executes eight army leaders under Joseph Stalin. * 1938 - Second Sino-Japanese War: The Battle of Wuhan starts. * 1938 - Second Sino-Japanese War: The Nationalist government created the 1938 Yellow River flood to halt the Japanese forces. 500000 to 900000 civilians are killed. *1940 - World War II: British forces bomb Genoa and Turin in Italy. * 1940 - World War II: First attack of the Italian Air force on the island of Malta. *1942 - World War II: The United States agrees to send Lend-Lease aid to the Soviet Union. *1945 - William Lyon Mackenzie King is re-elected as Canadian prime minister. *1955 - Eighty-three are killed and at least 100 are injured after an Austin-Healey and a Mercedes-Benz collide at the 24 Hours of Le Mans. *1956 - First Puerto Rican Parade was held in Harlem, New York. *1962 - Frank Morris, John Anglin and Clarence Anglin become the only prisoners to successfully escape from the prison on Alcatraz Island. *1963 - American Civil Rights Movement: Alabama Governor George Wallace stands at the door of Foster Auditorium at the University of Alabama in an attempt to block two black students from attending that school. * 1963 - Buddhist monk Thich Quang Duc burns himself with gasoline in a busy Saigon intersection to protest the lack of religious freedom in South Vietnam. *1964 - World War II veteran Walter Seifert runs amok in an elementary school in Cologne, Germany, killing at least eight children and two teachers and seriously injuring several more with a home-made flamethrower and a lance. *1967 - Mexico becomes a member of the Berne Convention copyright treaty. *1970 - After being appointed on May 15, Anna Mae Hays and Elizabeth P. Hoisington officially receive their ranks as U.S. Army Generals, becoming the first females to do so. *1972 - Eltham Well Hall rail crash, caused by an intoxicated train driver, kills six people and injures 126 *1978 - Altaf Hussain founded students' political movement All Pakistan Muhajir Students Organisation a.k.a (APMSO) in Karachi University *1985 - A Fabergé Egg was sold for £1,375,00 in New York. *1988 - Nelson Mandela 70th Birthday Tribute Wembley Stadium, London. * 1988 - The name of the General Public License (GPL) is mentioned for the first time. *1996 - A gas tube underneath a shopping mall in Osasco, Sao Paulo - Brazil exploded causing the death of 42 and injuring other 472 people. *1998 - Compaq Computer pays $9 billion for Digital Equipment Corporation in largest high-tech acquisition. *2001 - Timothy McVeigh is executed for his role in the Oklahoma City bombing. *2002 - Antonio Meucci is acknowledged as the first inventor of the telephone by the United States Congress. *2004 - Cassini-Huygens makes its closest flyby of Phoebe. * 2004 - Ronald Reagan's funeral held at Washington National Cathedral. *2005 - G8 finance ministers agree to cancel the debt owed by 18 of the poorest countries. Births *1403 - John IV (d. 1427) *1456 - Anne Neville, wife of Richard III of England (d. 1485) *1540 - Barnabe Googe, English poet (d. 1594) *1572 - Ben Jonson, English dramatist (d. 1637) *1588 - George Wither, English writer (d. 1667) *1672 - Francesco Antonio Bonporti, Italian priest and composer (d. 1749) *1696 - Francis Edward James Keith, Scottish soldier and Prussian field marshal (d. 1758) *1704 - Carlos Seixas, Portuguese composer (d. 1742) *1713 - Edward Capell, English critic (d. 1781) *1723 - Johann Georg Palitzsch, German astronomer (d. 1788) *1741 - Joseph Warren, American doctor and soldier (d. 1775) *1776 - John Constable, English painter (d. 1837) *1815 - Julia Margaret Cameron, English photographer (d. 1879) *1842 - Carl von Linde, German engineer and industrialist (d. 1934) *1846 - William Louis Marshall, American general and engineer (d. 1920) *1847 - Millicent Fawcett, British suffragist and feminist (d. 1929) *1864 - Richard Strauss, German composer and conductor (d. 1949) *1867 - Charles Fabry, French physicist (d. 1945) *1876 - Alfred L. Kroeber, American anthropologist (d. 1960) *1877 - Renee Vivien, English-born poet (d. 1909) *1879 - Roger Bresnahan, baseball player (d. 1944) * 1879 - Max Schreck, German actor (d. 1936) *1880 - Jeannette Rankin, American politician, feminist, and pacifist (d. 1973) *1888 - Bartolomeo Vanzetti, Italian anarchist (d. 1927) *1895 - Nikolai Bulganin, Soviet politician (d. 1975) *1903 - Ernie Nevers, American football player (d. 1976) *1910 - Jacques-Yves Cousteau, French explorer and inventor (d. 1997) * 1910 - Carmine Coppola, American composer, director and songwriter (d. 1991) *1913 - Vince Lombardi, American football coach (d. 1970) * 1913 - Risë Stevens, American operatic soprano *1915 - Nicholas Metropolis, Greek-American mathematician, physicist and computer scientist (d. 1999) *1919 - Richard Todd, British actor *1920 - Hazel Scott, West Indian-born singer (d. 1981) * 1920 - Irving Howe, American literary and social critic (d. 1993) *1922 - John Bromfield, American actor (d. 2005) * 1922 - Michael Cacoyannis, Greek Cypriot film maker *1924 - Ed Farhat, American professional wrestler (d. 2003) *1925 - William Styron, American author (d. 2006) * 1926 - Carlisle Floyd, American composer *1928 - Fabiola de Mora y Aragón, Queen of the Belgians * 1931 - Audrey Schuh, American soprano *1932 - Athol Fugard, South African playwright *1933 - Gene Wilder, American actor *1934 - Henrik *1936 - Jud Strunk, American musician and comedian (d. 1981) * 1936 - Chad Everett, American actor *1937 - Robin Warren, Australian pathologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize for Physiology or Medicine * 1937 - Johnny Brown, American comic *1939 - Jackie Stewart, Scottish race car driver *1939 - Bernard Purdie, American session drummer *1940 - Joey Dee, American musician (Joey Dee and the Starliters) *1945 - Adrienne Barbeau, American actress *1947 - Laloo Prasad Yadav, Indian politician * 1947 - Henry Cisneros, American politician, former Secretary of Housing and Urban Development * 1947 - Richard Palmer-James, British lyricist and guitarist (King Crimson and Supertramp) * 1947 - Bob Evans, British racing driver *1948 - Dave Cash, Major league baseball player *1949 - Frank Beard, American drummer (ZZ Top) * 1949 - Benjamin Vasserman, Estonian graphic artist *1950 - Lynsey De Paul, British singer and songwriter * 1950 - Graham Russell, British guitarist and vocalist (Air Supply) *1951 - Yasumasa Morimura, Japanese appropriation artist *1952 - Donnie Van Zant, American rock musician *1953 - Peter Bergman, American actor *1955 - Yuriy Sedykh, Soviet hammer thrower *1956 - Joe Montana. American football player *1957 - Jamaaladeen Tacuma, American musician *1959 - Hugh Laurie, English actor and comedian *1961 - Caroline Quentin, English actress * 1961 - María Barranco, Spanish actress *1962 - Erika Salumäe, Estonian cyclist, Olympian *1963 - Bruce Kimball, American diver *1964 - Jean Alesi, French Formula One driver *1965 - Joey Santiago, Filipino guitarist (Pixies) *1968 - Prince Alois of Liechtenstein, Hereditary Prince of Liechtenstein *1969 - Peter Dinklage, American actor * 1969 - Steven Drozd, American drummer * 1969 - Bryan Fogarty, professional ice hockey player (d. 2002) *1970 - Chris Rice, singer/songwriter *1974 - David Starie, British boxer *1975 - Choi Ji Woo, South Korean actress and model * 1975 - Thomas Bimis, Greek diver *1976 - Tai Anderson, American musician (bass player for Third Day) *1977 - Geoff Ogilvy, Australian golfer * 1977 - Ryan Dunn, American actor *1978 - Joshua Jackson, Canadian actor *1981 - Emiliano Moretti, Italian footballer *1982 - Diana Taurasi, American basketball player * 1982 - Eldar Rønning, Norwegian cross-country skier * 1982 - Johnny Candido, American professional wrestler * 1982 - Joey Graham, American basketball player *1983 - Jose Reyes, American baseball player *1984 - Vagner Love, Brazilian footballer *1985 - Anja Rubik, Polish supermodel *1986 - Shia LaBeouf, American actor *1988 - Yui Aragaki, Japanese actress and model *1994 - Ivana Baquero, Spanish actress Deaths *1183 - Henry the Young King, son of Henry II of England (b. 1155) *1216 - Henry of Flanders, Emperor of the Latin Empire *1488 - King James III of Scotland *1557 - King John III of Portugal (b. 1502) *1695 - André Félibien, French architect (b. 1619) *1712 - Louis Joseph, Marshal of France (b. 1654) *1727 - King George I of Great Britain (b. 1660) *1796 - Samuel Whitbread, English brewer and politician (b. 1720) *1847 - John Franklin, English sea captain and explorer (b. 1786) *1852 - Karl Briullov, Russian painter (b. 1799) *1858 - Klemens Wenzel von Metternich, Austrian statesman (b. 1773) *1879 - Prince Willem of the Netherlands, disgraced heir apparent to the Dutch throne (b. 1840) *1882 - Louis Maigret, Roman Catholic prelate (b. 1804) *1903 - Nikolai Bugaev, Russian mathematician (b. 1837) *1903 - Alexander Obrenovich, King of Serbia (b. 1876) *1911 - James Curtis Hepburn, American missionary and linguist (b. 1815) *1924 - Théodore Dubois, French composer and teacher (b. 1837) *1927 - William Attewell, English cricketer (b. 1861) *1934 - Lev Vygotsky, Russian psychologist (b. 1896) *1936 - Robert E. Howard, American author (b. 1906) *1937 - R. J. (Reginald Joseph) Mitchell, British aircraft designer (b. 1895) *1941 - Daniel Carter Beard, founder of the Boy Scouts of America (b. 1850) *1963 - Thích Quảng Đức, Vietnamese monk, self-immolation (b. 1897) *1970 - Frank Laubach, Christian missionary (b. 1884) * 1970 - William 'Billy Batts' Devino, American crime figure (b. 1921) *1974 - Julius Evola, Italian philosopher (b. 1898) * 1974 - Eurico Gaspar Dutra, President of Brazil (b. 1883) *1976 - Jim Konstanty, American baseball player (b. 1917) *1979 - John Wayne (born Marion Morrison), American actor (b. 1907) *1984 - Enrico Berlinguer, Italian politician (b. 1922) *1985 - Karen Ann Quinlan, American right-to-die cause célèbre (b. 1954) * 1985 - Sapfo Notara, Greek actress (b. 1907) *1986 - Chesley Bonestell, American-born engineer, architect, and artist (b. 1888) *1991 - Cromwell Everson, South African composer (b. 1925) *1993 - Ray Sharkey, American actor (b. 1952) *1996 - Brigitte Helm, German actress (b. 1908) *1998 - Catherine Cookson, British novelist (b. 1906) *1999 - DeForest Kelley, American actor (b. 1920) *2001 - Timothy McVeigh, American terrorist (b. 1968) * 2001 - Amalia Mendoza, Mexican singer (b. 1923) *2003 - David Brinkley, American television reporter (b. 1920) *2004 - Egon von Furstenberg, Swiss fashion designer (b. 1946) * 2004 - Xenophon Zolotas, Greek politician (b. 1904) *2005 - Vasco Gonçalves, Portuguese general (b. 1922) *2006 - Bruce Shand, father of Camilla (b. 1917) * 2006 - Michael Bartosh, computer expert and author (b. 1977) * 2006 - Neroli Fairhall, New Zealand archer (b. 1944) *2007 - Imre Friedmann, American scientist (b. 1921) *2007 - Mala Powers, American film actress (b. 1931) Holidays and Observances *Kamehameha Day, official state holiday of Hawaii, United States, in honor of its first monarch, celebrated with floral parades, hula competition, and festivals *Davis Day, in remembrance of William Davis, observed in Cape Breton, Nova Scotia, Canada *Roman Empire, Matralia in honor of Mater Matuta *Roman Empire, fifth day of the Vestalia in honor of Vesta *National Puerto Rican Day, Started in 1956, Festivals and Parades will be held Liturgical observances *Saint Barnabas, apostle, martyr in 62 AD PCP (Paris), WTS (Bruges), 6082, in redAttwater, Donald and Catherine Rachel John. The Penguin Dictionary of Saints. 3rd edition. New York: Penguin Books, 1993. ISBN 0140513124. *Saint Eskil, medieval patron saint of the Diocese of Strängnäs in Sweden (later moved to June 12 outside that diocese in order not to collide with the Feast of Barnabas) *Saint Onuphrius, hermit, confessor Basel, Freising, Worms *Saint Reimbert, bishop of Bremen, confessor *Saint Aleidis of Schaarbeek (died 1250) *Blessed Flora (died 1347) *Blessed Tochumra, virgin Kilmore, Ireland *Blessed Tochumra, virgin Tochumra in Munster References External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June